


Three’s Company

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has plans to brighten up both Snape and Lupin's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three’s Company

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely karasu_hime who wanted Lupin and Lily to give Snape a Christmas he’d never had before. Pre-series AU. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Lupin asked somewhat nervously. He was sitting at the kitchen table in Lily’s flat, cutting out snowflakes from silver paper he’d borrowed from the stationery shop he worked in. He couldn’t quite believe that he’d allowed himself to be talked into coming here. It wasn’t as if Snape liked him – all through school they’d been at loggerheads, though for Remus much of it had been to do with fear of his real feelings escaping. He doubted very much that Snape felt the same way.

Lily smiled at him, her hands never pausing from their task of making a wreath for the front door.

“Of course it is. You don’t know, Remus, what Christmas’ were like for Severus. The arguments, the lack of decorations, the lame presents, when he did get any at all. You know one year, he got a picture book of rabbits. _Rabbits!_ ” She flung her arms up and sent holly berries flying everywhere. “Oops!”

“Let me,” Remus said, eagerly picking up her mess. He stooped under the table, picked up the last few berries, saw that Lily wasn’t wearing any underwear and slammed his head against the table.

“Remus, are you all right?”

“Yes, fine, just…fine, everything’s fine.” He moved back to his chair suddenly and set the berries down on the table. His face was flushed and he daren’t look Lily in the eye.

Lily looked concerned. “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

“No, no,” Remus replied. “I’m just going to start on the tree.”

“O..kay,” Lily murmured as Remus dashed out of the room, almost tripping over his own feet as he did so.

========

Three hours later and Severus Snape returned home from work to the flat he shared with Lily Evans. It had started snowing and his hair and coat were covered in white flakes. His feet too were frozen, as were his hands since he didn’t have any gloves. So he was already in a foul mood when he spotted the wreath hanging on the door.

“Lily,” he growled under his breath. She knew how he felt about this time of year.

With a harsh kick to the door he pushed his way inside, dropped his briefcase to the floor, kicked the door shut and then stopped, mesmerised. It wasn’t the brightly decorated tree or the large number of presents underneath it that had caught his eye. Nor was it the table piled high with food or the garish looking bowl of punch. No, his eye had been inexorably drawn to where Lily and that insufferable idiot Remus Lupin were dancing to the strains of Jingle Bells coming from the radio. Even then there mayn’t have been reason for concern, if it weren’t for the fact that Lily was wearing a red bra and nothing else and Remus was only wearing what appeared to be a pair of Lily’s knickers and her stockings.

“Severus!” Lily squealed, clearly the worse for punch. “You’re here.”

Snape inclined his head stiffly. “So it would appear.”

Remus waved giddily at him. “Merry Christmas, Severus!”

“Remus.” Snape paused, his eyes drawn to Remus’ hard cock as it strained to escape the confines of Lily’s borrowed underwear. “What are you doing here?”

“I invited him over. I wanted to make you remember this Christmas for all the right reasons. What do you think?” She pointed at the decorations but they weren’t what Snape was looking at as he answered.

“It all looks very…” He trailed off as Remus stepped close to him with a drink in his hand. He’d never noticed how long Remus’ eyelashes were before. Nor how the slight stubble on his chin made him seem quite attractive.

“Would you like to try the punch, Severus? It’s very good.”

Snape licked his lips and nodded but before he could reach for the glass in Remus’ hand Remus was drinking it and then pulling Snape into a powerful kiss.

Snape flailed for a moment as the taste of punch and more importantly the taste of Remus settled on his tongue and then his arms were settling around Remus’ bare shoulders and he was pulling him close.

So intent was he on the kiss that he barely noticed that Lily was undressing him from behind until he felt cold air and then Lily’s hands on his cock.

He moaned into Remus’ mouth as Lily’s delicate fingers wrapped themselves around him and set up an intoxicating rhythm. Remus’ own cock, slick with pre-come and released by Lily from his underwear, was rubbing against Snape’s legs even as their arms snaked around each other’s body, exploring in a feverish tangle of limbs. They would have been in real danger of falling to the floor and damaging themselves if Lily hadn’t ably steered them to the sofa where they all fell with barely a let up in their touches.

Snape came with a soft sigh and Remus followed soon after. Lily just watched with a contented look on her face.

“Did you…?” Remus asked her awkwardly after a moment. Lily shook her head, long hair falling around her shoulders, as Snape tried to untangle himself from the mess of arms and legs, not to mention that he still had his shoes and trousers on, although they and his underwear were tangled around his ankles.

“But don’t worry,” she said with a mischievous smile. “We have all Christmas.”

Snape stopped his muttering to stare between the two of them. “What exactly was in that punch?”

Remus flushed and looked away. Snape’s eyes narrowed.

“Just some lemonade, cranberry juice and some pieces of fruit.”

“No alcohol?” Snape asked. He had the definite feeling that he was missing something here.

“No alcohol,” Lily agreed, winking at Remus.

“I see,” Snape said slowly.

“No, you don’t,” Lily replied. “But that’s okay. We love you anyway.” And as she kissed him on the cheek she thought of all the other plans she had in store for her two boys, and couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
